


Spanish Surprise

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick becomes busy, so Ellie teaches their child Spanish.





	Spanish Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.
> 
> PLEASE READ: Italics are what's being spoken in Spanish, I don't know Spanish and I won't pretend that I do also I didn't want to butcher it 🙏
> 
> I know Nick would teach them Spanish from the start but just work with me here 😬

Back before they even had a kid, Nick had made it known to her he wanted his kids to be bilingual. It wasn't as if it was a surprise to her considering Spanish was his first language, and even then it was the second most common language in the US, so it made perfect sense. It was also the second language she had learned. 

Things didn't seem to go in that direction though by the time their little Kelsey was old enough to understand. Sure she knew some words in Spanish, but she wasn't able to speak sentences like Nick would have wanted. Ellie knew it didn't bother him per say, but she felt bad. 

As Kelsey started growing up, things at work started to change more than they already had. Gibbs after getting shot again decided to step back and half retire, meaning he consulted on cases but for the most part spent his days babysitting (Kelsey when she was born, the twins, Victoria). McGee led the team for a bit and a new agent joined, until he realized he wanted to be there more for the twins and moved down to Cybercrimes where he became the ‘boss’. Then it was Ellie's turn to be team lead for real this time with Nick as her senior field agent. It was then as Kelsey got a bit older that Vance wanted to add another MCRT, and he wanted Nick to lead. Setting up a brand new team wasn't easy, and so Nick became too busy to teach Kelsey as much as he wanted. 

So Ellie decided to take over. 

“Okay Kels, we're going to make a surprise for daddy!” Ellie had said to her daughter on one of the days Nick was working late, it was easier for her as the agents on her team had been settled and into their groove for some time now. 

Kelsey looked up from where she was organizing her dolls by the color of their hair. “It's not daddy's birthday.” 

Ellie chuckled. “No it's not, but a surprise for someone doesn't always have to be on their birthday.”

“Daddy doesn't  _ like _ surprises mommy.” 

“He doesn't, but he'll love this one I promise.”

Kelsey put her fingers to her lips thinking. “Okay!”

Ellie grinned. “Okay, here's the plan-”

And so they jumped right in. 

* * *

It turned out to be easier than she thought it would. Ellie figured half of it was because Kelsey knew some Spanish already, and another half was she was smart for a kid her age (something which Nick made sure everyone knew).

Ellie wanted to wait for the perfect opportunity for Kelsey to surprise Nick and it came in the form of their group dinner. Once a month since the team broke off, Gibbs would host dinner and everyone would come. It was difficult with her and Nick having their own teams and cases to solve but they worked it out. 

Once everyone was gathered in the living room just talking after dinner, Kelsey would walk up to Nick and casually ask him something in Spanish as if it was an everyday thing. 

Kelsey it seemed, was more excited now that it was almost time. Throughout the whole dinner her little girl was practically bouncing in her seat at the ‘kiddie’ table, giving glances at Ellie as she grew inpatient. 

So it was no surprise to her that Kelsey pounced at the opportunity the first chance she got. 

Walking up to Nick with her coloring book and crayons, she held them out looking at him with her wide puppy dog eyes. 

_ “Can you color with me?” _

Nick opened his mouth to automatically say yes when he froze, taking him a second to realize she  _ didn't _ say it in English  

Everyone from Gibbs to Jack to Kasie stared a little in shock knowing Kelsey Torres didn't know how to speak a sentence like that in Spanish before that night. It was known throughout their makeshift family that she wasn't as fluent as Nick had wanted her to be. 

“Did you just-” Nick gaped at her.

Kelsey grinned, practically preening as everyone's attention was on her. Ellie had to hold a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing, she was such an attention seeker like her daddy. 

_ “It's a surprise do you like it?”  _

“Holy shi-” McGee who was next to him put a hand over his mouth.

“Children are present Nick.” He said with a laugh. 

“When- how- what-” 

Kelsey looked at Ellie, and at her nod pointed. 

Nick's head snapped up to look at her. “You..you taught her Spanish?”

“I did.” She laughed loudly as Nick jumped up, spinning her around. Her laughter cut off as Nick kissed her, a kiss that had her knees weakening making her wrap her arms around his neck so she didn't drop. 

“Hey! What did I say about the children!” McGee shouted, breaking apart Ellie sent a glare in his direction. 

“You're amazing.” Nick whispered, her heart fluttering with the love she could see written all over his face. 

“I know how disappointed you were, especially in yourself, and it wasn't like I couldn't teach her so I figured why not.” 

“God I love you so much.” 

Ellie felt her cheeks heat feeling everyone's eyes on them. “I love you too.”

“And meeee!”

Both of them broke away laughing as a little body collided with their legs, her arms wrapping around.

“And you!” Nick teased, picking her up and giving her stomach a tickle making Kelsey squeal and giggle. 

Ellie smiled widely her eyes looking over at their family. They were all smiling at the scene. She met Gibbs eyes, he nodded at her with a proud look on his face. She then looked at Jack who was sitting beside him, Jack mouthed ‘good job’ to her before she turned her attention back to Nick and Kelsey who were now  _ talking _ to each other in Spanish. 

She would do it all over again just for that happy little shine in Nick's eyes and the way his smile seemed a tiny bit wider. 


End file.
